


Soon to be back on Top

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Peter Hale, Fantasy Peter Hale/Derek Hale/Scott Mccall, Fantasy Peter hale/Derek Hale, Fantasy of non con sex, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, fantasy Peter Hale/Scott Mccall, mention of human pet, mention of stiles/malia, mmom, plan to betray and kill the heroes, set toward the end of Season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Everything was going to plan Kate Argent's revenge ploy would allow him to get everything he wanted
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786





	Soon to be back on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twenty-first of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics
> 
> This is set some time before the finale of Season four and deals PEter having a moment of self indulgence while planning to use Kate's revenge to accomplish his goals.

Soon to be Back on Top

His new ally had just left all excited about getting her revenge on Scott for Allison’s death and he had to admit he was surprised she hadn’t figured out what he was really after. After all soon enough Scott would either kill his friends as a Berserker or the new inexperienced Beta would help them kill Scott. Either way that pesky True alpha power can’t be taken except by his own beta would be a thing of the past and he’d be able to become an alpha again.

That snot nosed brat Liam wouldn’t be able to defend himself against him and once Scott was irrevocably a Berserker then well whoever crushed his helmet would become an Alpha. Since a mindless rage monster couldn’t be a true alpha. He was amazed that they bought him not knowing how to deal with Berserkers it was as if they always kept forgetting how much he knew.

Still he would miss Scott if things could have been different then he would have made the perfect second in command for the pack he planned to build. After all he’d been able to smell the potential on that boy in the woods that night. Watching the boy afterward had only made him a more attractive prospect so much so that he’d even considered biting Stiles as a way to possibly get him into a pack. Of course then he’d needed his back up and plan and any chance of keeping Scott alive had gone away.

He just wished that Scott had become an Alpha the normal way, having his belief about the boy’s potential confirmed the way it was had derailed too many of his goals. The fact Scott refused to create any beta’s until he did it by accident was even worse. If Scott had just created a real pack and not his pathetic collection of rejects then he could have used one of them instead then when he was an alpha again he could have put Scott in his place perhaps even built his own Alpha Pack.

That was certainly an appealing fantasy Scott as his second in command who knew his place. It was almost erotic to think about having him do what he said. He began to get aroused just thinking about it. He’d always been equal opportunity about his sexual partners and Scott would have made a good one to break.

He undid his pants and took himself in hand as he imagined pinning his former beta down and taking him as roughly as he liked. He imagined that Scott would fight a bit but he had watched him for all his power Scott just wasn't vicious enough hell he could probably take him now if he had to. In the fantasy he was indulging in Scott would struggle against him and call out for help but no one would help not Derek or that brat Styles. He’d make the two of them watch he’d have Derek back under his thumb, maybe even have him join in with him and Scott to show him the place he belonged and he’d give Styles to his daughter. It was a shame she wasn’t a wolf like she should have been but letting her play with Styles until she was tired of him would be a good gift to make her happy. He could picture it all so clearly that he climaxed with a rough growl imagining it was in Scott’s ass instead of just his hand. He cleaned up quickly it was a nice fantasy but he had to get ready to play his part in Kate Argent’s little drama that would end with Scott unfortunately dead and him an Alpha back on top. Then he’d leave Kate Argent to the hunters she was too dangerous to leave alive but she’d keep the hunters busy before they offed her giving him time to build his new pack.

The End


End file.
